<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't U See Me? by vrvryzed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112259">Can't U See Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvryzed/pseuds/vrvryzed'>vrvryzed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hoyoung uses his student status to put these two together, Just best friends, M/M, watch Minchan saying he better keep it for himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvryzed/pseuds/vrvryzed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends: Lee Dongheon and Hong Minchan, where the first is really disappointed in the other's behavior. At least, "best friend" is what Dongheon wants to call Minchan by. This one has another point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Minchan/Lee Dongheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't U See Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yey." A hand landed softly on his shoulder, then fingers started to dance a few moves meant especially to wave Dongheon's anger and anxiety off. "I'm really sorry."</p><p>He knows the other boy really means it: years of friendship taught him what even every move or sight of Minchan means, so he can read him better than himself. And now, his full expression was showing off the same message: he's truly sorry for making Dongheon look for him again through all the city while being busy enough.</p><p>"I know." </p><p>It's nearly 4PM, Dongheon should have been by this time at his job preparing another delivery; but short before putting the keys into the ignition of the motorbike he received a short call from an unknown number so this guy, who's now trying to shield off all this stress from him by massaging his shoulders, could beg him to come to bla bla district and pick him up because his phone was long dead battery and his wallet well used in a span of three hours of playing video games.</p><p>If only it was first time when Minchan acts so; but it's not, Dongheon could only count on his fingers how many times Minchan called him during a single week: this boy cries out he has no other friends except Dongheon, that's why poor guy was sighting loudly in the streets everytime his phone sings the melody of a new call.</p><p>Now Dongheon was busy installing in Minchan's phone (and his phone too) an app for following each other, so Minchan (and Dongheon clearly explained him for he forgot how many times in these 16 minutes) should NOT call him to pick him up when Heon's location shows "at job".</p><p>Ok, for nothing in this world Dongheon would install an app to let someone follow him everytime and everywhere. But - Minchan. His existence was draining all his energy off as hours are passing thus making Dongheon be purely mad at him when this boy looks for his attention at regular intervals of time. He just wants. to. have. a day when he can just work normally like every other korean man at his job without having his attention thrown in another dimension because of a guy who pretty usually forgets everything (even himself).</p><p>"But -" the voice wakes Dongheon up from his thoughts, raising his head to look at the younger, "isn't this an app for couples?"</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>He knows, it is; and now he would make everything to throw out the idea of having a love app in his phone to let a boy know about his location. But... and Dongheon quietly celebrates in his head with lemon confetti at the idea... he would know exactly where to search Minchan in case this calls him in the middle of the night to pick him up from a drinking party.</p><p>"No it's just... strange." Minchan sniffs his nose before taking his phone back from the other's hands and hiding it in the pocket. "But... if some one-night girl notices this app, how I'm gonna justify myself?"</p><p>To be nice and honest, Dongheon cares pretty nothing about potential romantic relationships of Minchan. "Say your dad is looking up on you." He fastly wakes up from the little sofa in the cafe and takes his leather jacket to put it on.</p><p>"Or daddy." He says this with half voice, poker face, sure this one guy will ignore these two words like a professional.</p><p>Dongheon feels a gulp coming up from his neck, making him forget how to take breaths for a moment. But he calms himself down quickly enough to not let Minchan notice his reaction, and still leaves the place, saying no words and leaving Minchan to finish his drinks and (maybe, please) reflect on his dumbfounded actions.</p><p>Minchan remains here, following through his phone Dongheon's location, sipping slowly from the glass, until the red point in the app stops at the place Minchan knows Dongheon is working. Immediately the words "at job" appear on the screen, and Minchan thinks it's time to leave; Dongheon won't reply at his messages tonight even if he would fly outta the country by mistake.</p><p>Minchan knows his problematic personality, and truly blames himself for doing exactly nothing to change it. He can go for a walk in the streets he barely knows and forget how to return back, he can get into some troubles with unknown men without understanding what the - could he do that, he could crash again into a video games hall and stuck himself there for at least 8 hours and then (guess) forget where he is again. He associates himself with the world "troublemaker" and the only one who is still here for him to bring him back for this troublemaker mess is Dongheon. Who probably would never understand why is Minchan behaving like this.</p><p>Late in the evening, when his work shift ends and Dongheon is ready to go home, he takes a look at his phone and (wow, new app is gonna save his nerves a bit) sees Minchan is in a safe place: his home. Even more, if to trust both the phones, the younger is most probably sleeping. "Just let me sleep too tonight." </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>"You're crazy."</p><p>Hoyoung throws the phone back on the table and continues to eat the tteokbokki Dongheon ordered for him. </p><p>Dongheon spends again some minutes to explain him the reason of having a love app. But stops in the moment he understands Hoyoung is no gonna believe his reasons for real, taking all this situation as a whole new level joke and continuing to eat. Ah yes, the blonde is here just to eat, no more. Dongheon wants to slap the chopsticks on the table, loud enough to waste off all the thoughts of Hoyoung and at least for a minute, make him try to focus on him and his walking problem called Minchan.</p><p>"Sorry bro, but... I'm a boy, and me <em>too</em> I think having a love app to follow a boy is really a naughty thing. And how do you think is gonna react his future girlfriend at this? how a girl can react to this?"</p><p>Dongheon hides his hands under the table, trying to hide in his clothes as he quite understands now what little problem he made to Minchan. By the time, Hoyoung decides to ask a girl who was walking by how she thinks of this situation, and here huge grimace and face expression per total, as her quite leaving without replying to Hoyoung made Dongheon sigh and push away the air from his cheeks in a span of no shorter than 15 seconds.</p><p>"Look," Hoyoung puts aside the empty plate and crosses the fingers of his hands together, playing like he's gotta say now some words likable for a whole speech at university, "can I say something?"</p><p>Dongheon nods, avoiding the full eye contact with him. "I think Minchan may be onto something: see, he knows your phone number as his two hands since he could call you last time from an unknown number; and now remember how many times you changed your number because of him."</p><p>Three times this year, and it's only April. Yes, Dongheon tried to escape a few times from Minchan by changing his phone number, but his conscience started to wash him off at the thought of not helping his only close friend, so he ended up by calling Minchan by himself after three days of not hearing his voice and his full of sadness "I'm sorry for disturbing you", asking to come to him again and pick him up.</p><p>"My suggestion is -" continues Hoyoung, "to have a honest conversation where you could figure out what problem Minchan actually has. It may not be his clumsiness at all; maybe he just needs a someone to be by his side and that's why you may be his poor target."</p><p>Hoyoung is in his first year of uni, and already tries to practice his future profession of psychologist on everyone he can. And yes, he is the only who knows the most about this Minchan guy from Dongheon's short stories filled with anger and stress, since Dongheon surely looks for him and his advice everytime the younger crosses the line - like now. "And please, think again about this app, it's really not a good option especially if you don't have someone who has your heart."</p><p>Dongheon takes a deep breath, promising to himself (Hoyoung could read this from the expression of his face) to call Minchan later and have a honest conversation about every... this. </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ </p><p>He stops his motorbike, parking it in a free spot of the parking lot in front of the building Minchan lives in. It's his day off, and he decided a time ago to talk to him today. Also he would like to spend some time with him, by playing video games then having a full homemade meal cooked by Minchan in the late evening.</p><p>He's about to slap himself in the face; there is no way he would spend this evening the way he thought, because he didn't even send a message to Minchan to tell him he's coming. He should not be sure Minchan will meet him with a wide smile and open arms for a hug. Anyway.</p><p>Dongheon opens again the app while in elevator to assure himself that Minchan is at home. Even if he doesn't want to accept this fact, he feels his uncertainty as he still has no plans about what he will talk to Minchan about. </p><p>He comes to Minchan's door, and before even ringing, the door is opened, slightly scaring and making him step back twice. The Minchan he meets has his hair wasted like a bird nest, his clothes being worn-out, his eyes pretty much giddy, looking everywhere except Dongheon and his hand holding the phone walking through his messy hair down to his scruff.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Minchan moves his hand in his land of vision, showing him the phone with - ah yes, how could Dongheon forget that - the app that shows Dongheon's location right here in front of his apartment.</p><p>Minchan slides a bit to let him come in, and closes the door, going directly to his bedroom. But Dongheon still doesn't know how to start his conversation, that's why he  blocks himself in the hallway for a good minute then finally goes to the kitchen to take a water from refrigerator. And spends again a few minutes leaning on the counter sipping slowly.</p><p>"Don't say you came here just to drink water." Minchan's head appears after the door, and Dongheon decides to go after him in bedroom.</p><p>Minchan lands on his bed and looks at him questioningly. "I... I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"It's about your behavior."</p><p>And here Minchan rolles himself over the bed, successfully falling on the floor, and shakes his shoulders, and Dongheon can't help but roll his eyes out.</p><p>"Why."</p><p>"Hyung you think I know? I don't know. I don't know why are you here, why are you the first that comes to my mind when I'm alone, why are you the only friend of me."</p><p>"Minchan -" He wasn't expecting him to explode like this.</p><p>"You think I can control myself?" </p><p>"Can you try to get some help? I don't know, a doctor or -"</p><p>"No. End of discussion." Minchan cutts him off and stands up. "Let's eat something."</p><p>Well, despite this evening's main mission's failure, it had to be the way the older actually thought at first: meal by Minchan and video games until late in the night. Dongheon already thought about asking him the permission to stay over.</p><p>"You're staying here today."</p><p>Ok.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ </p><p>"You did not talk to him." </p><p>Hoyoung spends his time and Dongheon's attention trying to fit a lot of A4 papers into a poor bag destinated originally for a laptop. Then he flashes his forehead so suddenly that his blonde hair flies back like a dandelion.</p><p>Dongheon finds himself biting his lower lip. "He avoids talking openly. but he managed to explode with words at a some point. something shorted to "I don't know why you're the one". I actually sorted that words out, I don't remember well."</p><p>Hoyoung plays his eyebrows in a "are you fuckin serious" manner for a moment, but then he births out an idea. "Gimme his contact."</p><p>Dongheon unlocks his phone, finds Minchan's contact number and sends it to Hoyoung. "You aren't gonna call him."</p><p>"No, I'll just fill my memory space", jokes the blonde, making Dongheon's eyes go wide. A few seconds and Hoyoung places the phone at his ear, likely doing a call.</p><p>"H- Hoyoung -" but Bae stops him with a hand sign.</p><p>"Professor Kim, I am Bae Hoyoung and I think I just found my victim for the next class." A healthy laugh follows the conversation. "Please add me to the list... thank you."</p><p>Hoyoung hides his phone in the pocket and meets the eyes full of unasked questions glaring at him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't play with him. I'll just ask him to help me with this homework."</p><p>"Should I warn him first?" </p><p>Ohh he should~ and the main reason of it is that the two never met before; and of Dongheon's fault, for not having the chance to introduce them to each other the traditional way a long time before today, now the chances that the two would get along (taking into consideration Minchan's personality) are going low to zero. Of course he should call Minchan first and say that a Hoyoung guy will meet him today and ask him to be nice.</p><p>"As you want. Where is he now?"</p><p>"Myeongdong, cat cafe" answers Heon after peeking at his phone.</p><p>"Thank you see you later." Hoyoung waves his hand as "au revoir" and leaves quickly, dissapearing from his land of vision and worrying him. What is gonna Bae Hoyoung do with Minchan?</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p> ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>The little cat cafe was placed in a too hided way in Myeongdong market place, and Hoyoung found himself very grateful to that publicity panel for guiding him that yes, here is the place where you can pat fur and hear meow. He goes in slightly, climbs up the tiny wood stairs until he comes to a little room destinated for keeping the commoners' shoes before entering the actual cafe. </p><p>The transparent wall, which is keeping him away from the cats, and eventually, that Dongheon's friend, makes him stop for a moment and think well about his future actions. Hong Minchan is inside; that's what he knows from what Dongheon told him. But Hoyoung doesn't know who from those two lonely guys he sees now is actually him. So he will have to guess.</p><p>He slides the door and comes in. The two girls welcome him and urge him to desinfect his hands as fast as possible, after what they ask him what would he order from the menu. </p><p>Suddenly a fluffy white ball of fur comes closer and starts to caress itself of Hoyoung's legs, and he can't hold back a smile. Then he just orders a limonade and pays for the entry.</p><p>The white cat is still at his legs; he barely can take a few steps and come in a safer place to sit, in the middle of the room. The cat takes its chance to nestle on his lap.</p><p>But after a few moments, attention still captured by the white meowlady, he feels a pair of eyes watching him; he looks at the guy in front of him, who is watching the cat Hoyoung is caressing; he looks rather sad and discouraged. "Oh."</p><p>The guy sighs hard, before finally saying: "I was playing with this cat until you came. Can I- " He doesn't end his question, just comes and sits closer to Hoyoung and continues to pat the white cat.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>"You are Hong Minchan?" asks Hoyoung only after another few minutes, with a slight fear in his voice.</p><p>Minchan doesn't act surprised, he just watches the cat stretching out paws and leaving Hoyoung to come back to him, before leaving out a low "Yes."</p><p>"I'm Hoyoung, Dongheon's friend. He told me where to find you."</p><p>"Why?" Now it seems like Minchan is really paying attention to him.</p><p>Hoyoung didn't really know how to say it in a few words and in a way Minchan won't feel uncomfortable. "Please help me with my uni homework."</p><p>"But I'm a random person to you."</p><p>"But Dongheon isn't." replies Hoyoung with a smirk.</p><p>Minchan got it.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>The bottle of soju, half emptied by Minchan in the second he said this, goes all down his throat as he empties it. Then it becomes the object number seven of their collection of emptied soju bottles on the table.</p><p>"You do love Dongheon. Yes or yes?"</p><p>This past week was one very productive to Hoyoung, as he got closer to Minchan enough to talk freely about Dongheon. Well, that was mostly just times when Hoyoung had to ask him out to eat or play video games together; anyway, it was paid off. Now Minchan was kinda ready to tell him what he wants to hear.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then why you didn't tell him yet?"</p><p>"I caaaaaaaaan't~" and a few uncontrollable moves make him fall down on his back, eyes closed. "He won't understand me. he isn't gay."</p><p>"Are you sure? Tell me are you even sure about this? Or you just decided you don't wanna come out?" </p><p>Drunk? Tipsy? No that's only Minchan. Hoyoung haven't.</p><p>"Sshhhht~"</p><p>Minchan does some brave moves to stand up and still failing. Hoyoung watches him, wondering how much it will take him to end all this.</p><p>The past few days have him the next general conclusion: Minchan is a good guy. He has this calming aura around him that may take Heon's depression off. He pays attention to details that can easily escape from others' eyes. He is very sociable, despite his apparently lonely life, he would have enough words to talk for every topic. And of course, his clumsiness just adds flavor to his persona, making it... yes, Hoyoung was thinking every once these days... a perfect fit for Dongheon. They just have to give it a try.</p><p>Minchan finnaly found a comfortable position to continue his words: "It's not like I haven't tried to tell him. I did... try like every time when I started to call him to pick me up. These calls were all just a chance for me to tell him "I like you" but something was stopping me everytime. And later I decided to give up."</p><p>Hoyoung's gaze is fixed on him, he forgot how to move. He wants to know this Minchan, in this state.</p><p>"Hoyoung, I love him, okay? But now he is my only long time friend and I'm really afraid to change it. And I have this assumption that if I tell him, he would just leave and destroy our friendship too. And I madly don't want it. It better... I'll just let it be like this."</p><p>"You lost all your friends with these calls, but Dongheon is still here. You never thought why he still keeps helping you no matter what is he doing at the moment?"</p><p>"Because he knows he's the only who can help me?"</p><p>Minchan is smart, Hoyoung knows. But sometimes he really wants to be Rapunzel with a frying pan and smash one nice coup to both Heon and Chan, until they both will understand that they are actually hiding from each other.</p><p>"You have to tell him, you know? I wouldn't have tried to find you and talk to you if he won't tell me about you everytime we met. He even has your photo as lock screen. And he seems to think about you often during his work shifts."</p><p>A look of pure curiosity is all Minchan's face, as he's listening to Hoyoung.</p><p>"You will give a try, okay?"</p><p>He just nods, after a few seconds.</p><p>ㅤ </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, can you come? I feel lonely."</em>
</p><p>Dongheon swears this is the worst message ever received from Minchan, deserving no attention at all, and he blames himself for still going to find him. </p><p>The evening of April Saturday found him walking in the streets near the Han river with no reason. It felt like a walk for his thoughts until he received this Minchan's message. And he decides to go.</p><p> </p><p>He sees him at the end of the train platform, sat down on the small white rocks, leaving the upcoming train to give him a powerful wall of dust in his face. Dongheon comes closer and wants to catch his attention, but he stops when notices Minchan is playing with two weird dark rings with the same design.</p><p>"Minchan?"</p><p>"You really came?" He felt a bit confused, shaking his head. "I thought you will take it as a joke or would call me first."</p><p>Ah yes, he could call him first. Now Dongheon feels a bit dumb. Why he didn't call him before coming all until here?</p><p>"Once you're here, walk me home." Minchan stands up and looks at him. "Please."</p><p>All the way to Minchan's home was a full silence and loss of words, and Dongheon finds it a bit uncomfortable. He would start a conversation, even with the trivial "what you have done today?" but it seems Minchan doesn't want to talk. He seems a bit nervous. He talks only when they stop at a convenience store to grab some snacks and sit on a table for a few minutes.</p><p>"Ah these, " Minchan notices his eyes looking at the rings, still on his fingers. "Found today an account of a girl who makes cute things with resin. She called these "friendship rings". One is for you."</p><p>He takes one of them and gives it to Dongheon. Then he continues to eat his snacks like nothing happened. Dongheon has nothing but put the ring on.</p><p>Once at home, Minchan asks him if he would like to stay over, but Dongheon finds some weird words to refuse the invitation, saying something related to work. So Minchan has nothing to do but give him a hug and wish him a safe way home.</p><p>Dongheon doesn't want to go home now, to be honest. He wanted to spend this evening having a long walk. So he goes directly to the park.</p><p>But he remembers the ring received from Minchan. He sits on a bench and takes it in his hand. It seems simple, but it has some more colors that fit well with black. Well, Minchan has his own taste, thought Dongheon.</p><p>Then he notices something else. He has to turn on the light on his phone, because it's getting dark already and he can't see well. inside the ring, Dongheon sees the next words in English: <em>"... but we better B just friends."</em> This is definitely a ring made on command.</p><p>He is confused. Can it be that Minchan wants to give him a hided message? He decides to go back and find out.</p><p> </p><p>When Minchan opens the door, he has his casual clothes on and a towel on his shoulders. He's just back from having a shower. "Something happened?"</p><p>He just steps inside. "It's weird but... can I see your ring?" </p><p>"No?"</p><p>Minchan's eyes got big and he rushed to his room. So Dongheon follows him. "Don't hide it please." </p><p>Minchan jumped on his bed, making his way to hide in the blanket. "I don't want you to see" admits he.</p><p>Dongheon takes it as fake words. If Minchan is behaving like a kid again, he has to take his ring by force. And he does.</p><p>Once the ring is successfully captured by him, Minchan hides his head with a pillow, bumping out a slow "I'm sorry." He feels ashamed.</p><p>Dongheon has to go in the kitchen for a better light. He studies it, looking for the words. And freezes once he finds them.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you BUT ..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He is in shock. He never thought Minchan can be like this. Or... was he blind all this time?</p><p>He comes back in the room to find Minchan in the same position: hided from head to toes with his pillow and blanket. Dongheon doesn't know how to start the conversation.</p><p>"Don't talk. I had enough for today." said Minchan. </p><p>Dongheon comes closer until he sits on the edge of the bed. Has two tries to take the pillow aside, but Minchan keeps it well. "But I want to talk."</p><p>Minchan just turns his back to him, avoiding him. "Hong Minchaaaaan~"</p><p>Now he really wants to talk about this. If this isn't a joke of course.</p><p>"What."</p><p>Something in his voice felt sad. Dongheon wants to see him, because talking about it this way isn't the best option.</p><p>"Tell me it's not a joke. Are these words for real?"</p><p>A few moments of silence, time for Minchan to rustle in his blanket, until he decides to take the pillow from his face and sit normally in front of Dongheon. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His eyes are swollen, his full face is red and hair still wet from the shower. Dongheon assumes he has left a few tears now.</p><p>"It's all Hoyoung" starts Minchan. "He talked to me until I opened to him and told him I have feelings for you. And he straight up wanted me to confess to you. But I'm afraid our friendship will be ruined after today. I know he's a nice friend to you, but I hate him for this."</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>"I wanted to tell you. Really. A lot of times. But I couldn't. So later I decided that I'll just keep these feelings for myself and continue to act like your friend. Because I'm really afraid to loose you." He hides his face in his palms, avoiding every attempt of Dongheon to eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, let's ignore it, okay?" suddenly asks Minchan with his voice trembling. "Let's act like today didn't happen at all and continue to live like we're used to. I can keep it for myself."</p><p>"But it did happen." Dongheon watches Minchan going smoothly in horizontal position to hide again in his blanket. Then he turns on his stomach, hiding his face too. "Minchan~" he moves his hand to shake his shoulder. "Wait, you're crying?"</p><p>"I'm sorry" answers Minchan sobbing.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Dongheon takes the fried chicken and the cola and leaves the restaurant. Looks again in his phone, only to see Minchan in the same place: his home.</p><p>After that conversation Minchan refused to talk more, he refused to even look at Dongheon when he said he'll go home. He felt awful. Maybe both of them.</p><p>And the full week after this Minchan refrained himself from calling him at least once. And he didn't even leave the apartment in this whole time. Dongheon found himself guilty for this, for making Minchan avoid him. He wished he could do something to make him feel better. That's why now he bought chicken and cola.</p><p> </p><p>Minchan opened the door with a sleepy look, barely being able to look at him. "I was sleeping. Do you need something?"</p><p>"You think I have no reasons to keep in touch with you after last time?"</p><p>"Maybe?" Minchan blinks a few more times, before he can see him clearly. But still doesn't give a sign for him to come in, so Dongheon has to say it:</p><p>"Look, I really never thought about this before, but this week I've been thinking about a lot. And you dumbass avoided me giving me more trouble. I'm afraid to loose you too, you know? I'm already so used to your presence that these days went hard for me. And you're still affected. Let's..."</p><p>"You're not supposed to -" wanted to say Minchan, but Dongheon cut him off:</p><p>"Let's give it a try, okay?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic so you can freely point out my mistakes~ also I'm not eng fluent sorry~</p><p>sending love ❤️🤗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>